


Un Omega diffidente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki è un Omega diffidente.Ha partecipato al 10 P0RNFEST!Prompt: THOR Loki Laufeyson/Thor Odinson Alpha/Omega AU – Alpha!Thor/Omega!Loki





	Un Omega diffidente

Un Omega diffidente

 

“Non puoi cercarmi di uccidere ogni volta che vai in calore” si lamentò Thor. Osservò Loki seduto sul letto, aveva i polsi legati con degli spessi cerchi di ferro, collegati con una catena al pesante collare che gli stringeva il collo. Il gigante di ghiaccio ringhiò, mostrando i canini candidi. Thor si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e le sue iridi azzurre si rifletterono in quelle rosso sangue dell’altro.

“Se vuoi, fratello, non ti tocco” lo rassicurò. Loki gli tirò un calcio al ventre, il suo piede si abbatté contro i muscoli possenti del biondo.

“Il problema, maledetto pentapalmo, è che voglio essere toccato da te” ringhiò. Un alone di magia verde lo circondava. Thor allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il braccio minuto, passando il pollice nei bassorilievi della pelle del minore. “Se vuoi, perché cerchi di impedirmelo?” domandò gentilmente. Loki si scostò, rabbrividendo. Thor alzò la mano e gli passò le dita callose tra i lunghi capelli mori. Loki si voltò di scattò e gli morse la mano, a sangue.

“Tu sei un alpha, io un omega. È solo il mio corpo che vuole” sibilò. Thor sospirò, il punto in cui lo aveva morso gli pulsava. “Lo so che mi ami anche tu” borbottò. Si sporse e abbracciò il fratello, stringendolo a sé, cullandolo. Loki gli passò le mani sul petto e glielo graffiò a sangue.

“Non è vero, figlio di Asgard” borbottò. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò l’odore dell’altro, arrossendo. I battiti dei loro cuori e i loro respiri erano gli unici rumori che risuonavano nella camera da letto. “Fratello, prenditi il mio dolore, la mia pena, ma non mi allontanare. Non voglio che tu stia male e non voglio certo che nostro padre ti faccia punire ancora” gemette Thor. Se lo fece accomodare seduto a cavalcioni su di sé. Gli accarezzò i glutei nudi. Entrambi erano ignudi e, ai movimenti di Loki, le catene di Loki tintinnarono. Thor allontanò una mano e con quella, ancora ferita, intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Laufeyson. Con l’altra mano lo penetrò. Loki ansimò, gemendo e strinse gli occhi. Strofinò la fronte imperlato di sudore gelido sulla spalla massiccia e bollente di Thor.

“Prendimi. ORA! Maledetto!” sbraitò. Thor si morse il labbro e mosse più velocemente il dito. “Fatti preparare” sussurrò.

“O-R-A!” intimò Loki, rendendo più roca la voce. Thor premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, Loki ricambiò al bacio approfondendolo, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

“Tu mi fai uscire pazzo. E sì che ero convinto di essere un buon amatore, prima di innamorarmi di te” si lamentò il figlio di Odino. Loki abbassò le braccia facendo cigolare le catene e gli afferrò con forza il membro con una mano, masturbandolo con foga.

“Sono io che impazzisco. Prendimi e basta, maledetto!” gli urlò contro. Thor gli sfilò da dentro il dito, gli tolse la mano dal proprio membro e penetrò Loki con un colpo secco. Il dio delle malefatte lanciò un grido e Thor si mosse dentro di lui, alzando e abbassando il bacino nella sua direzione. Loki si mosse per venirgli incontro con movimenti secchi, dando un ritmo più incalzante. I loro bacini si scontravano furiosamente, fino a far scricchiolare le loro ossa.

Loki si sporse in avanti, sentiva anche il proprio membro eccitato. Le sue urla di piacere, mischiate a gemiti e ad ansiti, risuonavano. Thor strinse a sé Loki con forza, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo e rapidamente, fino ad arrossargli la pelle blu.

Loki affondò i denti nella spalla di Thor, conficcandoli a fondo. Il sangue scivolò lungo il fisico scolpito dell’Asgardiano, mischiandosi al sudore. Thor mugolò sia di piacere che di dolore, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, le pupille dilatate.

Loki morse più forte, venendo e Thor gli strinse i fianchi con entrambe le mani, premette con forza le dita mentre l’altro gli lasciava andare la spalla.

Thor diede dei colpi di bacino con tutta la sua forza, Loki gridò ripetutamente, cercò di gettare la testa all’indietro ma il collare non glielo permise.

Il dio del tuono venne a sua volta.

L’Omega si abbandonò contro Thor, i muscoli rilassati e le braccia abbandonate. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Thor scivolò fuori da lui, si piegò e fece stendere Loki sul letto. Si coricò al suo fianco e gli accarezzò il petto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei la mia dannazione e la mia delizia” mormorò Thor.

“Prima o poi ti ucciderò” farfugliò Loki. Sbadigliò, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla sana di Thor e si addormentò.

 


End file.
